Codex
by DobbyWinky
Summary: "It must be a heavy burden to carry alone" It was indeed, but it was one she must carry alone. Ginny smirked looking up from her book to meet his gaze. "Well that's a rather dramatic statement regarding my potions homework, but if you would like to help" she said gesturing to the chair across from her " By all means join me. You are after all my potions partner"
1. Chapter 1

Ginny grasped her ears while daring to look up from her crouched position on the hard stone ground. Her ears continued to buzz as she took in the chaos of her surroundings, time seemed to have slowed as Fred frantically waved his arms and shouted at her in the distance.

"The coin Ginny" Fred stammered as he finally reached her holding his own up in her face.

The coin glowed a devastating shade of red, Ginny was mesmerized by the sight of it.

"Ginny you have to go" desperation rang clear in his voice as the sounds of the battle came near. Fred grasped her face in his hands, gently wiping away the tears that unconsciously cascaded down her face. Hysterics rose to her throat as she emerged from her petrified state.

"You can do this Ginny" Fred whispered refusing to break eye contact with his only sister. His beautiful, brave sister that would be left with the sole responsibility of changing the world. But they had all agreed, even Ginny, that she would be the one to wear the time turner. It was their fall back plan, the plan to execute if all hope was lost.

Fred pulled at the chain around her neck, exposing the golden time turner that had lied securely hidden under her shirt.

"don't- " Ginny sobbed as her place her hand over his " I can't leave you"

"You can, and you will" he urged

"What if I fail?" she wailed "What if I can't change-" Fred enveloped her in his arms, imprinting her and the moment into every one of his senses.

"I believe in you Ginny" he utter in her ear as they embraced "We all do" Fred hesitantly pulled back lifting the time turn in his hands and gently kissing her forehead before starting to wind it.

"I love you" she whimpered

"To the moon and back, my love for you baby sister!" Fred shouted a wide grin appearing on his face as he stepped back from her wand hand ready as he spun around to be greeted by three deatheaters.

That was the last thing Ginny Weasley saw before the world spun around her.


	2. Chapter 2

Just a quick Hello to any readers

I have not written anything in years and I thought the best way to get my creativity flowing would be through writing a good old HP fanfic :)

I apologize in advance for any grammar errors, I have no one editing it prior to posting. I am going to try my best and make the chapters longer, but it may take some time until I get into the flow of things.

About the story, I am usually a big G/D shipper fan, but I had recently fallen in love with GW/SB time travel fics. I was disappointed that there were so few written and thought I would give it a go. Although as I continue to write and think about the direction I want this story to go in, I realize that it will not be the big focus point of the story. Yet the main theme of the story will be love. The force that it drives, the undying need for it and what you are willing to sacrifice for it.

Constructive criticism is welcome with open arms and truly appreciated.

ohh and I own nothing but the plot

A soft breath escaped her lips as she slept soundly under the safety of the hospital wing. He shouldn't still be here. Sitting there in the chair next to her bed, yet he could not bring himself to leave her side. He could barely take his eyes off of her, it was more than curiosity that made him unwilling to leave.

Her slightly parted lips moaned out incoherent mumbles of dreams unknown. The moonlight shone on her vibrant red locks allowing the scattered freckles on her porcelain face come into view.

"Mr. Black" All thoughts of the girl disturbed as Dumbledore spoke

"Professor" He acknowledged as he tore his eyes away from the girl to meet his gaze

"Poppy tells me you have been reluctant to leaving our guest" Dumbledore briefly looked down upon the girl before regarding the young Black once more "I can assure you that she will be alright, and when the time comes she may be willing to share her story with you. Until then, it might be best that you go get your rest"

"Yes professor Dumbledore, sir" he spoke as he stood from his chair, making his way to the exit.

"I'm sure she would be delighted to meet the young man who found her and brought her to the safety of the hospital wing when she wakes" Dumbledore suggested

"I am no hero" he paused "and if it's all the same, I would like to keep this between us"

"I suppose that's not such an extraordinary request; curious, but not unreasonable" Dumbledore eyed him with interest as the Black nodded and left without another word.

"Ginny" A familiar voice called to her "Ginny, you must get up now"

"Your voyage has only begun Ginbug" another comforting voice told her

"Everything that you will need is in the codex"

"Use it for guidance"

"and strength"

"and never forgot that we are always with you"

"and that we always love you"

"Oh and that we packed some bloody amazing pranks products made by yours truly in that bag"

"use them wisely dear sister'

"now, Get up!" Fred and George said in unison

Ginny gasped for a breath as she abruptly woke up from her deep slumber, the words of her twin brothers still echoing in her mind. Ginny took in her surrounding and breathed a sigh of relief.

"oh you are up dear girl" Madam Pomfrey emerged from behind the white curtain that surrounded her bed.

She looked so young and full of life as she hustled and bustled about getting Ginny a glass of water and a small vile of light pink potion. The wrinkles once etched in her face were no longer present, instead a gentle smile graced her youthful face making Ginny think she must still be new to the position.

"Drink up dear" she requested

Ginny obediently drank every last drop before she spoke "My bag? I need my bag"

"Don't fret dear, I have it right here" She said as she handed Ginny her bag "I suspect that Professor Dumbledore will want to know that you are awake"

"No need Poppy" Dumbledore's smile reached his eyes as he spoke "I have a keen sense for these sort of things"

Madam Pomfrey smiled back at Dumbledore's admission "I will give you two some privacy Albus"

"Suppose the first question should be a simple one. What is your name dear girl?" Dumbledore asked

"Ginevra" She acknowledged "but most people call me Ginny"

"Ginny, care to explain why you were wearing this around your neck when you were found?"

Dangling on from his fingers was the chain that held time turner. Ginny's hands automatically went to her chest, how could she have been to careless. Her panic was quickly replaced with relief remembering that although she would not be allowed to reveal all of her secrets, it was agreed upon that she could trust Dumbledore with a few.

"I have traveled very far professor" Ginny began "On a mission for The Order of the Phoenix, one that was set in place and executed only if all hope was lost"

Dumbledore's eyebrows rose hearing her declaration.

"I am not at liberty to tell you anymore at the present time" She continued "But I must have your complete trust"

"My dear girl, trust is earned not given blindly" He replied

"I know" She said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a sealed letter that was addressed to him "which is why you gave this to me"

Dumbledore broke the seal of the letter, silently reading over the contents

"I never quite understood why you had given it to me so long ago" she admitted "but I never kept it far from my person and now it has come full circle"

Dumbledore closed the letter, tucking away in his cloak before speaking

"I am sorry you have been given such an enormous task at such a young age" His eyes spoke of sadness more than his words could express "I suppose sorting you into a house and gathering the items you need before the holiday break comes to an end is in order"

"if it's all the same, I would like to stay in Gryffindor" Ginny requested with more confidence then she felt

"I suppose there would be no harm in that" Dumbledore allotted her request "come Miss-"

"Ufgood" she gave freely while silently remembering the laughter that ensued when she had come up with the false sir name. The twins had made fun of her mirthlessly when she had chosen the name she never expected she would actually utilize. Her father would have been proud. It reminded her of how delighted he had been when he shown her his favorite muggle film Willow.

"Miss Ufgood, I believe a trip to Diagon Alley is in order if you are up for it" Dumbledore spoke as he as he held out the hook of his arm. "Shall we"

Ginny secured her bag silently promising to go through its contents later before hooking her arm through Dumbledores

Exhaustion consumed Ginny as she silently dumped out the contents of her bag onto her bed. It had been a long day with Dumbledore purchasing everything she would need for her new life in the past. Ginny silently stared at the large book among the scattered items, caressing the the binding before flipping it open. An envelope attached to the inside cover read "read me first". Ginny broke the seal, slowly opening the the parchment it held.

_My Dear Ginny,_

_If you are reading this then you are then you have taken the long voyage back in time to save the fate of the ones you love.__I began writing this book when we met for my very first time on January the 2nd of 1977. Many have contributed and others will complete it, for as I write this letter my fate in the future you journeyed from has already been sealed. Use the Codex wisely; use it to guide you, use it to give you strength, and to above all remind you of what you are fighting for- love. The contents of the book have been magically concealed to you and no other, and will only be awoken when you are in need of it's relieve._

_I'm disheartened to know that you must carry this task alone, but i have complete faith and trust that you and no other can complete it._

_Albus Dumbledore_


End file.
